Splashinis Toys-to-Life
Splashinis Toys-to-Life is a series of video games of toys to life with the brand Splashinis, created through Disney Infinity 3.0, on Toy Box, and developed by Splashinis Gaming, with several developers of PlayStation 4 launch titles that develop and publish. He is best known for producing and developing Splashinis Worldwide Studios videogames dedicated exclusively to the use of toys between 5 and 52 years old. Then it was discontinued on December 25, 2026. Its earliest game was Disney Junior video game, released in 2018. Games Each game is dedicated exclusively to the use of toys, more than the titles and video games of toys with the Splashinis brand, launched exclusively worldwide on several supporting platforms, from the Skylanders and Disney Infinity series, including PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita. Splashinis Portal Pedestal Splashinis Portal Pedestal is a pedestal, which gives players the possibility to search for locations and characters of interest. Similar to that Portal of Power, the players allows Splashinis brand characters to know exactly where to go. In the Splashinis brand toys-to-life games, it serves as a transport pedestal, whose transports refer to Who's Goes There (2019). The red and green versions were also added to over nine Splashinis-branded games. Splashinis Portal Pedestal was discontinued in 2026. Games used with pedestal Games of Splashinis propeties can be used through the Splashinis Portal Pedestal, which allows each player to place one or two Splashinis characters in the game's multiverse with the Splashinis brand. Multiplayer title support requires the cooperative game of only two players. Each Splashinis character can be played through titles, but only one or two players can play in single titles or together, using the Splashinis Portal Pedestal. Disney Junior (2018-2026) Disney Junior is one of the oldest video game series of Splashinis Toys-to-Life, which is used with Splashinis Portal Pedestal and the entire Disney Infinity base. It's similar to that Disney Infinity, and unlike the Infinity's three-game series, Disney Junior does not have the long-term history mission, but with Skylanders training levels of 9 levels, and Lord Vortech is the definitive game. final boss of the game. In Toy Box, however, is an unlocked mode of everything, allows the player to create and develop the world, by using the Disney Infinity series unlocked everything. Several Disney Infinity contents returned, with Skylanders and the LEGO Dimensions characters featured in the Disney Junior-based development sandbox, as the Disney Infinity training masters. The content group must defeat the Lord Vortech to save the galaxy. In 2026, Splashinis Worldwide Studios announced that it is "lost forever." Who's Goes There? (2019-2024) Who's Goes There? is a series of video games of six years of toys to life, and the era of the five games of Splashinis Toys-to-Life. Behavior Interactive developed all the games in the series, with THQ Nordic publishing them in the series. The first four games allow players to place the character of the Splashinis brand on the pedestal, to teleport to the terrestrial world within the game. Disney Junior also requires the Playmation BLE communication base playset, including the Avengers Playmation pack. The Splashinis brand pedestal called Splashinis Portal Pedestal includes the white turn of two sides on the pedestal, with the frozen two-sided cologne that feels frozen at the base of the white spin, and the concept of life-branded toys from Splashinis is similar to the Portal of Power of Skylanders. Online multiplayer servers were shut down on May 5, 2023. It is the continuity of the video game of the Who's Goes There? series, used with Splashinis Portal Pedestal. The fifth and final game is similar to Fun with Plushtrap, which the Tyrone faded the galaxy away from credits. The game series was faded in 2024. Puffy Toys Puffy Toys is a toys and life compatibility based on Yoyopia Studios franchises, which allows players to place the characters Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and The Adventures of Julie and Yumi of the Splashinis brand in the game's multiverse. Puffy Toys games are also compatible with the first fifty characters of Who's Goes There?, And can also be used with Splashinis Portal Pedestal. To allow the toy game to work for Puffy AmiYumi's propeneta-based cartoon licenses, Splashinis Portal Pedestal joins with Puffy Toys to create its all-new model used with Puffy's adopted sisters or the twins Julie and Yumi. The first Puffy Toys game was Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Consecutive Team, released for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, and the Microsoft Windows on June 18, 2020. Other games In 2019, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, The LEGO Group and TT Games announced that they plan to bring Pirate Treasure and Panty & Stocking to LEGO Dimensions as additional expansion packages. After the October 25, 2017 cancellation of LEGO Dimensions, the LEGO bonus expansion packages, based on Pirate Treasure and Panty & Stocking, were released as a Bonus Wave and Bonus Year of LEGO Dimensions on August 5, 2019 in North America and on August 10 in Europe, before the release of Who's Goes There?. = PT (2023) = PT is an final Splashinis Portal Pedestral toys-to-life video game, released in 2023. Unproduced titles After the completion of the first series of video games of Splashinis Toys-to-Life, Splashinis Worldwide Studios declared that it has in negotiations for future titles, which have used, the future concept of Pirate Treasure, promotion with weapons and updates. In June 2024, the executive director of Splashinis Worldwide Studios, Becky Marsh, declared: "It was nice to be able to do it thanks to their brightest minds, which was, respectively, one of their best minds, and we have something for Splashinis ... brand toys. '' In July 2024, the additional series of video games has not been reported, Splashinis Toys-to-Life requires future titles through the use of the pedestal Splashinis Portal Pedestal was not officially sold and no it was sold until December 2026. PT was released on App TV.'' Vyond Base Vyond Base is a hexagonal flat platform of Vyond and Vyond Extended Universe in which figures are placed to play like them in games. The base has five slots, four circular and one hexagonal. The hexagonal slot is for sets of hexagonal feed parts and disks, or the power disks that generate toys or change the customizations in the toy box. The four circular slots are for figures, as well as circular power disks, which can be stacked below the figures to give them special abilities. Players can place up to ten hexagonal disks and eight circular discs in the base at the same time. In addition, the platform emits different colors of light. Similar to Disney Infinity Base, the base allows each player to place one of the characters of Vyond on it, so she can enter into the multiverse of Go1Animate. The only games are Stick Figures: Doctor Strikes Back, Philip Psareas: 2.0.1.3, David & Kate, Vyond World and Vyond Racing. Vyond Base was merged into the world's largest battle about the movie ever told, which is considered on the Vyond Extended Universe. Flowgo Toy Pad Flowgo Toy Pad is a toy pad from the Flowgo brand, similar to the bunch of LEGO Toy Pads, from LEGO Dimensions. Similar to that LEGO Toy Pad, Flowgo Toy Pad allows players to place one or two of the Flowgo baby characters in the Flowgo multiverse. The platform had two square slots, including the Flowgo wireless panel, which connects to the 70-km chip of 296 degrees and 70 km per hour of the platform, evading its $30.00 million, reviewing of that pad. Two baby characters of the Flowgo brand can also be placed on the toy pad, which allows two players to play together in the cooperative or versus gameplay. Games used with Toy Pad Games with Flowgo brand toys used with Flowgo Toy Pad. For example, the Flowgo brand games used through the Flowgo Toy Pad and figurines include Flowgo Universe, Babies of the Caribbean Racing, Babies of the Caribbean: The Game, Fanta Babies Beyond and Flowgo Multiverse. Flowgo Toy Pad can also be used in all of Flowgo's real-life toy games. Other products See also * Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Video game franchises Category:Toys-to-life games